Looking
by AK-103
Summary: When there is more to looking than just seeing.


**Hey, looks like it was a sign after all.**

 **xXx**

Let's be honest here, guys and gals. We all judge people based on their looks, right?

Wait, before you unleash the entirety of tumblr upon me, let me rightfully defend myself by saying that this is a very thought provoking experiment that will challenge our perspective on the way we see people.

Okay, here I go...

Notice how we see we things using our eyes? See - see what I did there -, people needs to register what it is they are seeing before they could even get a grasp or grip of whatever the hell it is they're looking at.

Unless you're blind to which I am very sorry at if I have offended you in any shape or form for conducting this-hey wait a minute , blind people can't read. So... yeah, anyway, the fact that we had no choice but to see what or who it is we're judging basically contradicts the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover', because it's damn near impossible now that we've seen him, her or it.

And, to be more practical, let's have an example.

Say a homeless-whoops you're already judging him or her or it of his or her or its social status, fuck, bzzt, you're gonna be labeled as an insensitive jerk now. How? How is stating mere facts wrong?

The guy looked homeless because he literally came out of a cardboard box that has 'need muney 4 food' written on it and the guy was homeless because he unarguably smelled like a homeless person! How is stating mere facts that were assumed correctly after having a clear look at the subject's physical form, wrong?

And why does the saying 'judging a book by its cover' had such a negative meaning to it anyway? Wouldn't it be good to actually draw judgements from looks once in a while?

'Hey, that guy's wearing glasses, so he must've bad vision'

'Oh, she's wearing braces, she must have crooked teeth. '

'Ugh, that girl listens to Taylor Swift, fuckin' Swiftie.'

I think we all know what's the real problem here. It's not that it's wrong to judge a book by its cover, it's perfectly logical to do so most of the time, otherwise, why would you buy that damn book, huh? People are just too ashamed to admit that they are more inclined towards the phenotypes rather than the genotypes...

See, I personally think that there is nothing wrong with that. And that we should all be more open like Quentin Tarantino and a lot less subdued like Stephen Spielberg while... having a little bit of Michael Bay's explosiveness inside.

Oh, and a bit of James Cameron's adventurousness won't hurt, unless you prefer indoors like me.

So... with all of this, what am I getting at? Well...

"Hikigaya-kun, do you like cats or dogs?"

"Y-Yeah, Hikki, which one do you like?"

Well, obviously a cat since I do own one and it should be obvious at this point... but I won't say that.

Why?

I don't know why.

Wait, I think I do know why.

Yukinoshita was like a painting, a piece of fine art that you can only admire from afar. She deserves to be complimented and has all the rights to be so. She makes you come to her, she attracts you by her sight alone; enchanting to the point where you can't help but stare at her _silky_ , _smooth_ le...eeh... I better stop looking now. But you get the point.

Yuigahama, on the other hand, is like an irresistible mobile advertisement on a free to play mobile game. Annoying, she keeps popping up on your face, but... you need her to keep playing that game. It helps that she's one hell of a looker, in a totally different sense than Yukinoshita, but still pretty nonetheless. She comes to you, rather than drawing you to her; and sometimes, it's impossible to dismiss her away.

These two are good looking in their own rights. It's liiiiiiike... comparing a cute dog and a cute cat; you can't really choose.

"Then another question, Hikigaya-kun."

Lay it on me, Keanu.

"Reading or watching, Hikki?"

Hmm... looks like-

"To answer the first one, the cat, obviously, and the second one... watching, just because I like seeing things move."

My answers have satisfied both of them, it seemed.

"Heeh... so-so, what kind of movies do you watch, Hikki?"

 **BOIN BOIN**

The way she rushed over to me from her spot caused her two... assets to move.

I find myself smiling.

"Baywatch."

Huh, looks like I prefera bit more meat in my bit-

 **The End**


End file.
